


I too want!

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, But we are talking about Madara in here, Couple, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Doubt, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Feelings, Gay, God Complex, It's Pink, Married Couple, No one says no to Izuna, One Shot, Other, Single, Teasing, Tobirama cooks, Tobirama in apron, alternative universe, couples everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Izuna wants a partner, a pretty ring and a child if everybody else has them, but the only person available to do that with is Tobirama…Oh boy. AU, Crack, One-shot.





	I too want!

Izuna couldn't help but stare Hashirama and Mito and how they cuddled with each other. The couple seemed to be full of love toward each other as they talked in hushed tones to each other, time to time looking down to Mito's already big stomach. The sight was really warm and loving as their affection felt almost like something you could touch.

The young Uchiha sighed, glancing toward his older brother who was in purpose seemingly blocking his girlfriend's talking. Yet as soon as his girlfriend huffed and was about to walk away, Madara grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to sit down to his lap. Izuna almost shuddered as Madara's girlfriend leaned in teasingly, yet their lips didn't quite meet. This made Izuna merely shake his head briefly, before tilting it as he turned his attention towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the white-haired Senju was making them all dinner. He watched how the Senju finished his cooking before coming into the living room. For a moment Tobirama seemed to go speechless as it was obvious he was feeling as uncomfortable as Izuna. Yet unlike Izuna, Tobirama merely announced that dinner was ready after that brief moment of uncomfortable feeling, making Izuna groaning out in frustration. He knew the next hour would be spent at the dining table, chatting about married life, babies and all cute-cute things which usually made him happy, but today…it was just too much.

Before Izuna's brains really registered what he was doing he stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"I want a child, pretty ring and partner to share rest of my life with too! Tobi, let's get married and adopt a child!" he announced, everybody looking at him in a stunned manner. Somewhere along his words Izuna had closed his eyes, but now he slowly opened those just to see Tobirama's shocked face.

The silence stretched between all people as Tobirama flushed, before his look darkened. Before Izuna could stutter his apology, Tobirama had already thrown his shovel toward him, it landing straight into poor Izuna's forehead.

"I-idiot!" Tobirama stuttered angrily as he flushing stormed away, angrily slamming the door close behind him as he left.

Sniffing slightly, Izuna rubbed his red forehead as Madara's girlfriend leaned toward him to check if he was alright, while Madara merely sighed at Izuna.

"You should have already learned Izuna, Tobirama is still in a denial state when it comes to him being gay," his older brother bluntly stated.

"I'm not gay! Damn Uchiha!" Tobirama shouted to Madara as he came storming back, just to throw the pink apron toward Hashirama, that Tobirama had been wearing. After that he quickly stormed away again, slamming the door behind him again. Izuna could merely stare after the white-haired Senju as Hashirama started to boomingly laugh at this situation.

"Don't worry Izuna-san! We're all supporting you getting together with Tobirama-san!" Madara's girlfriend, June, chirped happily as Mito brought them the ice pack which was soon pressed against Izuna's forehead.

"Wait a minute, Tobirama isn't gay," Hashirama suddenly said. Madara merely shook his head with a sigh.

"I won't believe that until he has a child and even then I'll doubt it if it was just an accident," Madara said as Hashirama pouted to his best friend. "What? I didn't believe you either until you got yourself a wife."

At this point Mito gave Madara a look that warned him not to go any further with his words if he wished to remain in one piece.

"If someone's gayness was doubtful, my dear friend, it would be yours, Madara. No hard feelings, but…," Hashirama started as Madara merely snorted.

"I know, I know Hashirama. After all, if God would manifest he would look like me, so it's no wonder I'm desired by both women and men," Madara merely stated, earning a face palm from Hashirama while his girlfriend uttered something about ‘Madara and his big ego’; Mito simply rolling her eyes and Izuna sighed deeply. It seemed he would suffer alone today, the whole lovely family time. Oh well, at least he would have lots of time to plot Tobirama's murder as revenge. After all, no one said ‘No’ to Uchiha Izuna even if he wouldn't seriously want to marry them.


End file.
